ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (song)
|DS = |album = The Fame |previous = — |next = "LoveGame" }} "Just Dance" is a song written by Lady Gaga, RedOne and Akon. It is her debut single as well as the lead single from Gaga's debut album, The Fame. The song features labelmate Colby O'Donis, with additional uncredited vocals by Akon. The song was nominated for Best Dance Recording in the 51st Grammy Awards. The song title was also used in the song, "Monster". It peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100, making it Lady Gaga's first ever number one hit. Writing and inspiration In January 2008, Gaga had a goodbye party with her lowerside friends of New York, the night before someone from the label was to picked her up from the bar, to the airplane. She then met RedOne, who played her a beat, and she started singing "I've had a little too much", and wanted a record about being drunk. After the song was created, they called Akon for a quick listening in the studio, and he was so impressed that he wanted to help Gaga, and wrote the verse sung by Colby O'Donis on the final version. In an interview with The Miami Herald Gaga explained her inspiration for writing the song. She said, :"I was very hungover. I wrote the song in about 10 minutes with producer RedOne. And it was my first time being in a Hollywood studio. Very pristine, big huge room with giant speakers." The singer-songwriter also told HX Magazine: :"I was taken very quickly out of my party lifestyle. I wrote it instantly - like it flew out of my body." She explained in the same interview the meaning of the song as "If you've ever been so high that it's, like, scary, the only way you can deal with it is not deal with it, so you just kind of dance through the intoxication." She further explained that "It's about being drunk or high at a club and you dance through it, like you do in all stretches of life, when obsctacles come, dance through it." Composition "Just Dance" is an uptempo dance song. The song combines synths of clipped marching beats, sawing electronics and contains mild R&B infused beats. The song is set in compound time with a moderate beat rate of 119 beats per minute. It is written in the key of C♯ minor. Gaga's vocal spans the two octaves of G3 to C5. The song begins with a fast tempo following by the synth arrangement and Gaga uttering "RedOne". The song goes into the same tempo during the chorus with Gaga's vocals spanning from B3 to C♯. The chords are arranged in the progression of C♯m—E—B—A. Colby O'Donis sings the interlude in the same range as Gaga. An R&B influenced interlude is sung by Gaga, after which the chorus is repeated with Colby providing backup vocals and the marching beats. The song ends with an echoing of the word "dance". Commercial release "Just Dance" (featuring Colby O'Donis) was released as the first single off The Fame. The song was a commercial success, topping the charts in the United States, Australia, Canada, the Republic of Ireland, the Netherlands and the United Kingdom, as well as reaching the top ten in many other countries. In the U.S. "Just Dance" was a sleeper hit, spending almost five months in the Billboard Hot 100, before finally reaching the summit of the pop charts in January of 2009. It scored the third-biggest single-week sum of all pop behind Flo Rida's singles sales for "Right Round" with 630,000 and "Low" with 467,000 from the same week last year, selling 419,000 in just one week. It also garnered biggest-week pop sales and the biggest single-week tally by a female artist since Nielsen SoundScan began tracking digital downloads in 2003. Physical release Australia (1779103) On the back of the single, the duration of track 2 is erroneously listed on the release as "7:02” instead of "7:20". Europe (LC006406) This edition is similar to the Australian release, except the printing was done in Europe. This edition also has the length of track 2 erroneously listed on the release as "7:02”. France (1781988) Germany United Kingdom (1796062) United States — The Remixes (B0011524-32) United Kingdom (1796063) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) United States — The Remixes (B0011298-11) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Digital release Remixes, Pt. 2 Remixes *Deewaan Remix (feat. Ash King, Wedis, Lush & Young Thoro) — 4:16 *Glam As You Mix By Guéna LG Club Mix — 6:25 *Glam As You Mix By Guéna LG Radio Edit — 3:39 *HCCR’s Bambossa Main Mix — 7:12 *HCCR’s Bambossa Dub — 5:57 *HCCR’s Bambossa Radio Edit — 3:25 *Manny Lehman Club Mix — 9:02 *RedOne Remix — 4:18 *Richard Vission Remix — 6:15 *Robots to Mars Remix — 4:37 *Space Cowboy Remix — 5:01 *Tony Arzadon Radio Edit — 6:15 *Tony Arzadon Remix — 6:24 *Trevor Simpson Radio Edit — 3:35 *Trevor Simpson Remix — 7:20 Performances "Just Dance" is one of the songs performed on every concert since her debut in 2008. The first live performance was on February 14, 2008 at Le Royale in New York. Gaga did her first TV performance on the NewNowNext Awards on June 7, 2008. The song was performed during The Fame Ball Tour, The Monster Ball Tour and The Born This Way Ball Tour, making it one of four songs to be performed during all three tours. The other three songs include "LoveGame", "Paparazzi", and "Poker Face". There are two rendition of acoustic version at the piano, performed by Lady Gaga. The first performance was recorded for Cherrytree Records, and the second was at Marc Jacobs' After Party in 2009. The Cherrytree's version is not acoustic but rather a "Stripped Down" rendition of the song, and is featured on the live EP, The Cherrytree Sessions. The second and first piano adapation of the song is Lady Gaga's take on Gary Go cover of her song. Tabs Television= Table |-|Web= Table |-|Radio= Table |-|Concert= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Music video The music video for "Just Dance" was shot March 31, 2008 and premiered on NewNowNextMusic on logo, April 25, 2008, and the online premiere was on Artist Direct on April 30, 2008. As of May 6, 2018, the video has gardnered 239,513,574 views. Background In an interview, Gaga explained about shooting the video: "Oh it was so fun, it was amazing. For me it was like being on a Martin Scorsese set. I've been so low budget for so long, and to have this incredibly amazing video was really very humbling. It was really fun, but you'll see if you ever come to a video shoot of mine one day – I'm very private about those things, I don't really talk to everybody. I'm not like the party girl running around. I might even seem to be a bit of a diva. I'm sort of with myself, in my work head space worrying about costumes, and if extras look right, and placement. I don't just show up for things, you know. That video was a vision of mine. It was Melina the director who wanted to do something, to have a performance art aspect that was so pop but it was still commercial, but that felt like lifestyle. It was all those things, I love it" When asked about the pressure to look a certain way, Lady Gaga said : "When we shot “Just Dance” everybody was a little nervous with some of the things. It’s a bit raunchy. It’s really me, it's like, this is my life! I'm not doing a video in a nightclub. I'm doing a video at a house party in Brooklyn. That's what I know. That's the lifestyle that I understand and want to portray. I think at first it was a bit nerve-wracking for them label. I'm very sexy. I’m extremely provocative - that's where I feel comfortable." Synopsis Scene 1 The video, directed by Melina Matsoukas, starts with Lady Gaga arriving with her dancers, Sheryl Murakami and one other red-headed dancer, at a house party, which seems to have ended. 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 044.JPEG 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 047.JPEG 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 010.jpg :Lady Gaga: Sunglasses by Versace and glove by Gaspar. Scene 2 Sheryl puts a Discolite Boombox on, starting the music. The crowd at the party appears to be sleeping in different areas, and are awoken by the music. 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 006.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 013.jpg 3-31-08 Aaron Platt 001.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 001.jpg Lady Gaga: Dress by Haus of Gaga and shoes by Burberry Prorsum. Scene 3 They all start to dance, and scenes of the party are inter cut with scenes of scantily dressed Lady Gaga dancing in a poncho, with a disco ball or in a small rubber pool playing with an inflated killer whale. She wears a blue lightning shaped sticker beneath her right eye like that on the single cover under her left eye. The video shows Colby O'Donis being flanked by several girls during the "When I come through on the dance floor" interlude. Cameo appearances are made by Akon, Space Cowboy and fellow label hip-hop band Flipsyde. 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 007.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 045.JPEG 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 012.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 049.JPEG :Lady Gaga: Disco Bra by Haus of Gaga and shoes by Burberry Prorsum. Behind the Scenes Just Dance - Behind the scenes 001.png|1 Just Dance - Behind the scenes 002.png|2 Just Dance - Behind the scenes 004.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 005.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 003.png|3 Just Dance - Behind the scenes 006.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 007.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 008.png|4 3-31-08 Just Dance Music video - BTS 001.jpg Just Dance - Behind the scenes 009.png|5 Credits Song Personnel *Background vocals — Lady Gaga, Akon, RedOne, Colby O'Donis *Live instruments and programming — RedOne *Engineer — Dave Russell *Recording — Record Plant (Hollywood, California, ) by RedOne Publishing Music video *ISRC — USUV70801179 / USUMV0900020 *UPC — 602517738560 / 602527053028 *UMA — 253891 *Make up — Sharon Gault *Directors — Melina Matsoukas, Lady Gaga *Producer — Kim Dellara *Production company — Black Dog Films *Director of photography — Paul Laufer *Editor — Jarrett Fijal *Cameo — Space Cowboy, DJ VH1, Colby O'Donis, Akon, Flipsyde, AJ English *Photographer on set — Ari Michelson References *''The Fame Booklet'' *BMI | Repertoire Search *iTunes Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Fame singles Category:Just Dance Promo Tour songs Category:New Kids on the Block: Live songs Category:The Doll Domination Tour songs Category:The Fame Ball Tour songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour songs Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour songs Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball songs Category:Joanne World Tour songs